matrixfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:One.relic
One.relic: Thanks for joining the Matrix Wiki. I rolled back your first edit, which also happened to be to the Main Page. Since the Main Page is the face of the wiki and as this is your first edit, especially when you made a change to the wiki's name here, I didn't think it was the best idea. If you are someone else other than the new admins or the bureaucrat, do correct me. Otherwise, drop in the Main Page talk to discuss your design and naming idea with the rest of us. --Spencerian 16:48, 28 August 2006 (UTC) ---------- As I stated elsewhere... I requested a Matrix Universe-wide Wiki, and was told that this was the place to come. Everything here was open for free-submission, and the only changes that were being made to the Wiki on a regular basis were the changes to the 'Neo' page. Apparently I thought that "a Matrix encyclopedia that anyone can edit." meant anyone could edit it... I've been in contact with sannse in regards to getting myself added as an admin to this Wiki, because I've got a collective of people standing at the ready to make a very in-depth Wiki for everything in the known Matrix Universe. Before I attempt to even continue my stay here and work to beter this Wiki from the standard run-of-the-mill, I simply need to ask a few questions... 1) Is my presence and knowledge in the Matrix Universe wanted here? 2) Is my knowledge in Graphics/web design wanted here to better the look of the Wiki? 3) Can there be some semblance of trust between people working on this Wiki to allow changes to be made for the betterment of the Wiki in general? - o.r :Again, please don't take my revert of your edit too personally, O.R. I've personally wanted to see a Matrix wiki, and sannse beat me to it by a few weeks. Now that one exists, we aren't bound to the bureaucracy of Wikipedia, yet we should make ourselves a better wiki than, say, the Great Machine. If we can match what the Battlestar Wiki has turned out to be (where I'm an admin and contributor, too), we'll be in good shape. To be frank, please note: I don't know you personally, nor you, me. That doesn't mean that your talents won't be useful here, nor should you feel obligated to "prove yourself." If you had edited anything BUT the Main Page as your first edit, that wouldn't have caught my eye. However, the Main Page is the first target for spammers and vandals anyway, so protecting it was my first responsibility as an admin. Also, I'm not sure if you checked, but your adjustments do not work with Firefox, and as a result the navigation toolbar sunk below the new text of the page, and I mentioned the name change already. Technically, that was my second reason for the revert. I am, for one, VERY interested in a Matrix-themed main page, and with your graphic skills, I suspect it would be a good change--but not on our live page. I recommend creating a subarticle in your user space (like User:One.relic/TestMainPage) and let us know when its up to see it and put our two cents into it. Please don't misconstrue my position here. I'm not the bureaucrat, "boss," or owner here: I just got adminship today. But I do have a bit of time and experience in orchestrating a wiki, so that's where my best talents lie. This is your wiki as much as mine, but let's try to consult everyone first on serious changes like the Main Page. We need templates and articles first and foremost. Local color is good, but not as mission-critical, in my opinion. Again, I'm really sorry if you were put off, but also remember: On a wiki, editing can be done mercilessly, anyone can edit or reedit your stuff, so don't take too much ownership in what you submit. We'll all change everything to make the overall wiki the best resource we can make it. --Spencerian 21:22, 28 August 2006 (UTC) ::To be frank, I don't ever feel obligated to prove myself to anyone but me. It's not the fact that my edit was changed that had me upset, it was the fact that my edits (which coming from a Matrix RP background) were acurate and fit the universal theme well (for the small amount I had done) were tossed aside as common vandalizm, without so much as a comment until after the editing ability was locked. Now you go ahead and tell me what sort of an impression that makes on someone coming into a project like this... Great sense of community and willingness to work with others? I think not. ::And to be flat honest, my edits were proper in Firefox, as that is what I use. I was still in the process of tweaking my changes when you rolled them back, so you were not able to view the finished product. ::Being a graphic artist for a living, I know the GREAT importance of drawing your audience in, and without a main page to pull people into the Wiki, this project isn't going to go far at all. That, and that alone was my reason for working on the main page as my first edit. ::-o.r :::O.R, I understand the importance of graphic artists. I'm a computer tech with a few decades of experience in keeping the computers running for several books, magazines, and other publications. I don't doubt your skill. I dispute your appropriateness, and right now, I have the responsibility to manage that. Yes, as I said before, we do need a good main page. But it is bad form to change the active main page without asking everyone else (even if it's just 5 of us). Your skills and everyone else's are only as good as your wisdom to use it. My time is short; this is a wiki, not a debate club, and I don't own this wiki anymore than I own Wikipedia. But I do have a say in how things are viewed, as do you. I would've still reverted your page because you're not allowed (yet) to change the wiki's name. We are only a community of 5 or 6 people. I'm not trying to make you angry or irritated, but I will be more convinced of what you say when you actually make a few articles, templates, and the like. Talk is cheap, but writing and contributions say a lot on this and any wiki. Please make a mock up of the main page. I'm really interested in seeing it, and I'm sure so will the others. --Spencerian 23:19, 28 August 2006 (UTC) The name The one relic since nobody voted does not mean it is erm... accepted. So what does this mean? No I'm not changin it but please wait for an answer--This is your operator.Link establishing. Don't worry this line is clear. 18:05, 27 September 2006 (UTC) :Hate to say it man, but the naming options sat there for nearly a month before I decided to do anything. Everyone had ample opportunity to chime in with their opinions on the subject, and none were ever given outside of the things I said/suggested. Therefore, I took the opportunity to change it to the one that had a positive outlook. -o.r- 18:12, 27 September 2006 (UTC)